


很可爱

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	很可爱

之前设想过和恋人的相处，王俊凯觉得自己应该是洒脱大气，给予自己和对方足够空间的类型。毕竟他不是那种黏黏糊糊的个性，不喜欢和女孩子整天腻在一起，更无法想象在自己身上出现电视里面演的肉麻戏份。

 

班里面有同学交了隔壁学校的女朋友，把对方的微信头像拿给他们看，翻相册沾沾自喜，说这个就是我的女朋友。

 

那位同学认真的问他们“可爱吗？”一般会得到大家“很可爱”之类敷衍的回答。欣喜地拿着女孩子的照片出来，结果往往演变成一群男的围在他座位旁边一起起哄，发出“哦——”这样的怪笑。

 

王俊凯跟着笑，但是很难理解那个同学的心态。

 

之前还是一起高声玩闹的正常伙伴，突然间用这种方式宣扬自己的感情，每天早早下课去隔壁学校门口等着那个女生，被围着取笑也不介意，真的挺奇怪。

 

感情是私密的事情，如果他恋爱了，肯定不会和人分享，更不会做那些傻气的事情。王俊凯觉得在恋爱中，两个人都把自己伪装起来，说奇奇怪怪的话，笑的扭捏，在林荫小道走来走去，一整天无所事事很无聊。

 

可是当恋爱真正发生了，却跟他想象的不太一样。

 

第一次是在录节目的时候，三个人挤在一碗汤面前。王源的位置离汤很远，王俊凯回头看，王源眼睛亮晶晶分明很想马上喝到汤，王俊凯就觉得他快控制不住自己，空闲的右手蠢蠢欲动。心里在催促，他的位置可以很容易舀到汤，而王源似乎需要他的帮助。

 

现在如果可以喂王源儿的话，很大机会能看到王源儿张大嘴巴期待的小样儿，一口喝完之后王源应该还会轻轻咬住汤勺，用那双大而湿润的眼睛看着自己吧……

 

好想喂他喝汤。

 

王俊凯偏过头，心里默默斗争了几秒，才堪堪忍住。王源不喜欢王俊凯在镜头前和他太过亲密。要是自己真做了，估计王源会很尴尬吧。

 

节目录制完之后，一群孩子围着讨论，L捂着嘴巴说着关于他们两个的话题，王俊凯能敏感的捕捉到。

 

“刚才王俊凯差点要喂王源哦。”

 

几个人做出佩服的样子，W小声说了一句亮瞎狗眼，接着嘻嘻嘻笑。

 

不知不觉间被人围观了呢。

 

王俊凯去洗手间洗手，黄色的圆灯以及小小的水流下，他仔细搓洗手指。

 

之前关于恋爱的设想都是和女孩子，且王俊凯一直觉得女生是不同次元的生物。所以如果和女孩子恋爱的话，他肯定也要有自己的个人空间的。两个人不要靠太近，话也不要太多，最好对方能有自己的乐趣，不用他也能独自玩上一天。

 

他还一直坚信，像他这么酷炫的个性，肯定不会做出现在情侣那些恶心老土的事情来的。

 

可对象换成了王源儿，一切都不一样了。

 

如今王俊凯想，如果永久订下王源身边的位置，即使对他们有矛盾的时候也好好看着他，那王源就再也不能到处乱跑了。

 

上次在一个陌生城市，王源和易烊千玺半夜跑出去了，王俊凯一个人在酒店抓心挠肝急的要疯掉。未知的等待真是可怕恼人，特别是意识到王源在他不知道的地方做些他不可控制的事情，想象的梦靥简直要把他吞噬。

 

他关掉流水的水龙头，吹干手里的水珠，伴随着吹风机轰隆的声音，又记起来那时候两个人还在闹别扭。

 

那段时间王源一直在反抗他的领导，做些幼稚的事情表示对他的不满。王俊凯一向对于他眼中王源的错误行为接受度极高，甚至会把王源身上一般人认为的缺点都当做优点喜欢的不行。而偏偏，唯独王源对他不顺从这一条，王俊凯是一丁点都无法接受的。

 

王俊凯承认他确实是比较霸道的个性，平时为了和大家和谐相处，也会努力做出和善妥协的样子来。他学着提出建议，并不轻易对一件事情进行布置，这导致了一旦他认真严肃的定下一条规则，别人就很难改变他。

 

在他的观念里，王源属于他顺从他这件事情，便是已经被定下来的规则了。即使现下王源的不时反抗微小琐碎得不值一提，但每一件仍然让他口舌发苦，无法下咽。他感觉自己的底线被任意践踏，负面情绪的朦胧雾气把他整个头脑都笼罩起来。

 

那天王源回来的很晚，笑的很嚣张。王俊凯本来闷着气在被窝里面装睡，始终没忍住，撑着起来专门给王源黑脸看。

 

王源不理他，他也死盯着王源，直到王源也扛不住的转头服了软。王俊凯那次是真的很生气，他不信王源不明白，自己一个人在酒店有多担心他。

 

最后是怎么和好来着？

 

王俊凯吹干手在门边思考了一小会儿，王源就蹦蹦跳跳的从厕所隔间里面出来把他思路打断。那个人裤子都没有拉好，衣角随便收着，两边长短不一。王俊凯看的很不爽，手里也痒痒，走过去顺着对方的腰把衣服拉好，双手下垂放在王源纤瘦后腰的最下方。

 

王源被他抚摸后腰的双手揉得眯了眼睛，弯弯的眉眼换了一个表情舒服的幅度。王俊凯的双手再往下，顺着王源臀部极其自然的乱摸。王源抬头看了王俊凯一眼，王俊凯面上还是一副正常表情，也不害臊的直视他。

 

王源被王俊凯看得有点不爽，只好兔子一样跳起，炸着毛表情非常不自然的挣开对方跑走了。

 

他知道王俊凯真正想干坏事的时候，表面都是正经的要死，一点儿看不出来的。

 

被王源儿逃走王俊凯也有点失望，跟在王源身后走了出去，双手插在裤兜里面看着王源儿背影笑。

 

王俊凯没事就想闹闹王源，忍不住要对他动手动脚。平日里要十分自然实则处心积虑的去吃王源儿豆腐。

 

记得刚开始，王源明明感觉到不对劲，却被王俊凯坦荡的表情唬了，被摸来摸去也不敢质问王俊凯是不是在占他便宜。后来王俊凯更加肆无忌惮，王源还问他：“我也是男的，你摸我干爪子。”

 

其实不止是想摸他，对于王源他绝对不会只满足于这一程度。

 

事实上一面对王源，王俊凯总会变得很猴急。喜欢的心情到了必须要有肢体接触的地步，总是想揽着他亲亲他抱抱他，恶趣味的想在床上让王源哭泣。这样的王俊凯，好像能理解之前那些土气恶心的情侣们的心理了。

 

有一天王源半躺在床上，把自己埋进柔软的白色枕头里面玩着手机呢，突然跟王俊凯说他想养狗。王俊凯看他缩成灰色的一团，撅着嘴很认真的样子，凑过去看他手机上面的图片。

 

在他眼里，王源还是个小孩子，自己都不能照顾自己，所以王俊凯心不在焉的看了一会儿，就打算劝说王源，养狗的话他绝对是不——

 

这时的王源轻轻戳他的手臂，指着屏幕里面一只毛绒绒的动物声音兴奋：“啊这只好可爱！好想养！”说完还用亮晶晶的眼睛看他，如果王源儿有尾巴的话，现在应该甩起来了吧。

 

…………

 

王俊凯：养养养！

 

王源想养狗的念头似乎很迫切，马上就去说服了家长，才过几天就在微信跟他说，我已经养了狗了你快来看。

 

王俊凯其实对狗没什么兴趣，但是一放学还是风风火火的赶了过去，开了门看见王源背对着门蹲在地上和那只棕色泰迪玩，手里摸着它的耳朵。

 

王源穿黄色宽松的上衣，光着脚，头发蓬松显得脸很小眼睛特别大，听到开门声，他回头看见王俊凯，手还在泰迪头上，笑容呆呆又甜甜，像是酥松的巧克力饼，对王俊凯会心一击：“你来啦。”

 

王俊凯胡乱答应一声，站在门边感觉自己脑袋被灌了太多的巧克力糖浆，黏黏糊糊想不清楚。看着王源把那只软软的动物抱起来朝他走，泰迪毛发糟乱的脑袋被他举到脸旁：“可爱吧，它叫嘟嘟。”

 

王俊凯咽下一口唾沫，“很可爱。”

 

你比它更可爱你知道吗王源儿？

 

被自己的脑内惊吓到的王俊凯，哈哈哈笑了几声，喉咙有点涩涩的甜蜜感。王俊凯发现他果然变成那种肉麻的恋爱白痴了，不由自主的想说一些自己之前反感的甜言蜜语。

 

心里明明被爱意填的满满，嘴上还要吐槽王源儿：

 

“叫嘟嘟还真适合它。你的狗也像你这么蠢哦。”

 

等到隔天去学校，却偷偷摸摸拿王源儿和嘟嘟的照片给新同桌看，给他炫耀：“王源儿养了一只狗，叫嘟嘟。你看。”

 

同学发出一声感叹：“哇，确实很可爱啊。”王俊凯就得意得不得了，笑的不见了眼睛。

 

他其实根本不觉得嘟嘟可爱，可是被王源抱在怀里用他独特的嗓音叫着“嘟嘟”、“嘟嘟”之后，这只毛发旺盛的动物瞬间变得无比顺眼。

 

王俊凯笑的太过夸张，旁边的同学也都聚拢过来，抢过去他的手机看他的照片，他耐心指着那几张少年抱着小狗的照片给他们解释，这是王源、恩这只是王源养的狗，叫嘟嘟。

 

所有人发出了然邪恶的笑：哦，王源啊。

 

被围在中间取笑，王俊凯笑的有那么点羞涩的意味。

 

是啊，王源儿养了一只叫嘟嘟的狗。

 

很可爱。


End file.
